Everything Will Be All Right In The End
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Zoe and Connie are both stressed, angry, and miserable. With the return of Grace, and a speech to Max, will everything be all right in the end? One-shot, set after Saturday's episode.


Everything Will Be All Right In The End

A/N

So this is my fixer upper for I suppose Saturday's episode of Casualty (24/01/15), and my version of how Zax get back together! 12 days to go! Ahh!

One-shot.

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

Zoe was not in the best of moods. Yesterday she had been at a medical talk, and she had come back to find the ED in a total mess. Connie, usually so calm and organized, was crying her eyes out, Rita's first day as Clinical Nurse Manager did not go well at all, and Caleb had been covering for Ethan, who was picking Honey up from a pole dancing club, of all places!

She felt like screaming. She was stressed, and worried, about her team. She had never seen Connie so broken, so upset, her barriers broken down.

Zoe decided to go to Connie's office, see if she was any better.

There was a knock at her office door. "Come in" Zoe muttered, not looking up.

"Zoe?" she looked up to see Grace Beauchamp standing there.

"Grace?! What are you doing here?" Zoe was in total shock.

"I want my Mum. Grandma said that I was going to go and live in New York, but I don't want to go." She stated.

"What? Why?" Zoe asked, standing up.

"I like it here. I don't want to go and live with my Dad, I barely know him." Grace explained.

"Well… why don't we go and find your Mum?" Zoe asked, as Grace's hand slipped into hers. "Okay." The little girl smiled.

"Er, Connie? You've got a visitor." Zoe knocked on the office door of the Clinical Lead.

"Make it quick, I'm busy" came the reply.

"Hi Mum" Grace stepped into the office.

"Gracie? What's up? Where's Audrey?" Connie looked gobsmacked.

"I'm not going to New York. I'm staying here." Grace dropped her bag onto the sofa and flopped onto her mother's lap.

Connie embraced her daughter, Zoe could see tears forming in the other woman's eyes.

"I shall leave you two to it." Zoe smiled.

"Thank you for bringing her here, Zoe. Oh, and Max, the porter you used to talk to, was looking for you. And Grace, how did you get here?" Connie answered.

"See you soon, Gracie" Zoe smiled, and left the room.

"Er, Louise, I don't suppose that you've seen Max?" Zoe asked the receptionist.

"Yeah, I have as a matter of fact. I think he just went out for a cigarette." She replied.

"Okay, thank you." Zoe smiled.

She made her way out to her and Max's old smoking spot. He was there, occasionally smoking his cigarette, staring off into the distance. He looked quite sad.

"Hello" Zoe said, walking up to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well… I just thought I'd come and say hi." She smiled, getting a cigarette out of her own pocket. She frowned as she realized she'd forgotten her lighter.

"Max, please may I borrow your lighter?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." He passed it to her.

"Thank you" she answered.

She lit her cigarette and the two stood together for a while, smoking.

"You know, my breaks aren't the same without you." Max admitted.

"I agree… I miss you, Max." Zoe said quietly.

"I miss you too, Zoe." Max stepped closer to her.

Zoe's heart started to thud. She couldn't do this, she couldn't sneak around again… she decided to pour her feelings out to Max, she couldn't keep them quiet any longer.

"Max…" she stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. To her surprise, he took it and squeezed it gently. She didn't pull away.

"Max… I'd give anything for you and I to be a proper couple… no sneaking around, no furtive glances, no me sneaking into your flat with you then leaving in the middle of the night. Please, Max? I love you, so much." She told him.

"That speech was very soppy, but I agree." He smiled nervously.

"Really?" Zoe smiled, and stretched up to give him a kiss.

When they broke apart, Max looked down at Zoe's feet in confusion.

"Where's your heels?" he asked her.

"I decided to give them a break!" she answered.

Max could hardly believe his ears. "Really? I never thought that the day would come when you'd say that!" he replied in shock.

"I didn't think that the day would come when I would tell you I loved you" she admitted, giving him another kiss.


End file.
